Violin Class
by Snulla
Summary: A short story that happens in modern time. Sasuke just got home from school when his older brother askes him to teach violin for him since he got a date. Find out more by reading the story. Sasuke X Sakura


"Hey little brother!" Itachi said cheery when Sasuke opened the door. "Hi Itachi…" Sasuke muldered tired after a long day at school. He had never been sexually harassed so often in a one day. He had almost been group raped by fan girls. Thank god for his friends. Ino had never been so close to kissing him. Thank god Kakashi appeared between them in time, so instead of kissing Sasuke, Ino kissed Kakashi's chest. Vice principal Orochimaru had licked his cheek. But the worst thing was in cooking class when Gaara started throwing cookie dough around. It took Sasuke forever to get it out of his hair. His beautiful hair.

"I need you to do me a favor." Itachi said and smiled. "No." Sasuke said and was going to go straight to his room. "I'll buy you a six pack of Pepsi." Sasuke stopped and slowly turned around. "What do you want me to do?" He asked and Itachi smirked a bit. "You know that I teach instruments in the basement…." Itachi said and scrathed the back of his head. "…There's this new student coming today, she'll be here in like five minutes, but I kinda got a date so….. could you teach for me?"

"What instrument?" Sasuke asked. He didn't like the fact that Itachi was asking him like there was something else. "Violin…" "No! Not possible! I refuse!" Sasuke said quickly. Of all the instruments he played, he was most embarrassed of the violin. Neji and Naruto had laughed their asses off when they found out. "Oh c'mon! It's just one class, and plus, you're better than me. And also, you can't imagine how often I've gotten laid just from teaching instruments." Itachi said trying to convince Sasuke. "No deal!" "C'mon little bro! Two six packs of Pepsi…" It was a tempting offer, but Sasuke was not going to teach some girl how to play violin. "…And a bag of Milky Ways." A heavy silence was in the room after Itachi mentioned the milky ways. "….You got yourself a deal." Sasuke finally said. "Great, thanks. But you better get changed, she'll be here soon." Itachi said looking at his watch. "I got to go. Going to get laaaiiid…." Itachi said and smiled pervertly. "Didn't you say a date?" Sasuke said while looking for a can of Pepsi in the fridge. "Date-laid, pot_ay_to-pot**a**to…." Itachi said as he walked out. Sasuke sighed when he realized that he was out of Pepsi. "Perfect, just perfect…." He muldered as he shut the fridge door. He went in to his room to change he took of his school uniform hastily and put on a pair of jeans. He was just about to put on a black T-shirt when the doorbell rang. He ran to the door topless and opened. "Hi, I'm Ha- Wow!" The girl said when she saw Sasuke. His well trained biceps. Puffy chest. Six Pack. He had it all. Sasuke arched an eyebrow. He was getting used to girls staring like that, but it was still a bit uncomfortable. "I- I- I'm…." The girl was trying to introduce herself, but without progress. Sasuke put the T-shirt on so he could go on with the violin lesson. "I'm Uchiha-" He started, but was interrupt by the girl. "Uchiha Itachi, I know. I'm Haruno Sakura." She said and smiled. I've been told that he was hot, but this is way hotter than I imagined. She thought. He doesn't look 21. More like, my age. "Actually I'm-" Sasuke started, but the girl interrupted him again. "Shall we get started?" She asked and waved a violin case. "Erm… Sure." Sasuke said. "Come on in." Sasuke could smell her perfume when she walked past him. She smelled like roses. And when he thought about it, she was kind of hot. Medium length, pink hair. Big, green eyes. Pretty face. She was very hour glass shaped. And those tight black pants and a tight pink T-shirt suited her nicely. "So, where are we going to have this lesson?" She asked and smiled beautifully. "In the basement. And by the way, I'm-" Sasuke said trying to tell her that he wasn't Itachi, but once again, he was interrupted. "Okay. We should start as soon as possible, Itachi-san." She said and walked down to the basement. "Yeah, I guess so…" Sasuke muldered as he followed her downstairs. "For how long have you been playing violin?" He asked as they both took up their instruments. "Only couple of weeks." She answered. "Oh my god! Is that a Stradivarius?" She asked amazed when she saw Sasuke's violin. "Well, yes. It's a Stradivarius. It's been in my family for centuries." Sasuke said. "Can- Will you play a bit for me?" She asked and blushed madly. "Sure." Sasuke said and put the violin on his shoulder. He started with a deep, slow chord. But then he started playing his favorite song. Greensleeves. It had been a long time since he played the violin. Way to long. He had forgotten the pleasure. He closed his eyes while playing, not knowing how much he was impressing Sakura. He looked so peaceful and relaxed. Not only was the music he was making beautiful, but the movement of his hands was also so very graceful. She would like to stay and listen to him play forever. But like all songs, this one had an ending. "Wow…" She said low. "Okay, now you." Sasuke said and put down his Stradivarius. She picked up her violin and bow. She was just about to play when Sasuke stopped her. "You shouldn't be so stiff. And you're holding the bow all wrong." He said. "Be more relaxed." She was so ashamed. She was already making mistakes. "Like this?" She asked and relaxed her hand a bit. "Ummm… Let me show you." He said and walked to her. He stood behind her, but still very close to her, and held her hand. "If you just let your wrist a little loose…" He said low in to her ear. "Like this?" She asked and turned her head towards him. Their faces were so close that the tip of their noses touched. "Yes." He said low, and she could feel his breath. Why? Why does he have to be so much older than me? She thought as she looked straight in to his eyes.

He couldn't hold himself back anymore. The chemical between them was to strong and his teenage hormones couldn't stand being hidden anymore. He leant a bit forward kissing her lips, and she kissed back. She turned around in his arms and let go of the violin. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and she hers around his neck. The kiss was long and deep, but soon it was broken by Sakura. "We shouldn't do this." She said and pushed him away. "Why- what- Why not? What's wrong?" He asked. "It's just wrong. You're so much older than me. And I already know that you're a player." She said as she blushed madly. "Sakura…" He said and put his arms on her shoulders. "…I'm not Itachi." He said surprising her. "I'm Sasuke, his brother. Itachi asked me to take care of this lesson since he got a date. I've been trying to tell you, but you never let me finish. And as for the age, I'm only seventeen." He said and smiled. "Oh… Well, that's okay by me." Sakura said in relief and kissed Sasuke, and he kissed back…..

Itachi entered his home whistling. His date had gone well. "Sasuke, I'm home!" He said loud as he kicked off his shoes. "Sasuke?" He said when his little brother didn't answer. He was about to open the basement door, but it was opened before he could touch the doorknob. It was a younger girl. Her pink hair was messy, and she wasn't wearing a bra. "Oh, sorry. She said and walked past him quickly to the front door and left. Couple of seconds Sasuke came up. He was topless and his hair was messy. "Oh, hey Itachi. How was your date?" He asked cheery. "….Did you have sex?" Itachi asked suspicious. "Why do you think that?" Sasuke said and smirked. "But don't bother answer. I won't listen to you anyway." Sasuke said and walked past Itachi. "But you might want consider not using the piano for a while…." Sasuke said as he went in to the bathroom, leaving Itachi both confused and disgusted, hearing his little brother whistling in the shower.

The End


End file.
